


in a world we must defend

by tinybox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Developing Friendships, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: Thomas Sanders had never planned on becoming a Pokémon Trainer. Heck, he hadn't even considered getting a Pokémon of his very own in the first place!And when he moved to Littleroot Town, Thomas hadn't the slightest idea that his life would never quite be the same again.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Journey Begins

**Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Birch, but everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor.**

**Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world!**

**This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them.**

**But as close as we are, we don't know everything about Pokémon. In fact, there are still many, many mysteries surrounding Pokémon. That's why I do research to try to unravel those mysteries. But that's enough about me!**

**Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?**

**Are you a boy?**

**Or are you a girl?**

***BOY**

**So, you're a boy then?**

***YES**

**Please tell me your name.**

***THOMAS SANDERS** ****

**Your name is Thomas Sanders?**

***YES**

**Thomas Sanders, are you ready? Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. Fun experiences, difficult experiences, there's so much waiting for you!**

**Dreams!**

**Adventure!**

**Let's go to the world of Pokémon!**

**I'll see you later!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I never thought I'd be writing something featuring a person that actually exists in real life. I am, of course, talking about Professor Birch.  
> In all seriousness, take everything here with a grain of salt. Also, while the setting is going to be based off Pokémon Omega Ruby, I'm still going to be taking stuff from the other games, as well as just making things up to suit my purposes.


	2. A Wild Logan Appears!

Thomas sets down the final moving box with a small sigh, wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead. Around him, the moving company's Machop are unpacking and setting up the more heavier furniture, such as his television and his rarely-used stove.

"Thanks for the help, you guys!" Thomas says gratefully to the Machop as they finish unpacking everything. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Chop!" One of the Machop grunts happily. 

As the Machop leave his house, one of them gives him a thumbs-up. Only after they're gone does he realize he probably should have given them a tip. Shoot. Hopefully they weren't offended...

 _Don't think about that Thomas_ , he reminds himself firmly. _Just focus on the here and now_. _You can't do anything to change the past, so keep moving forward._

His new house is definitely smaller than his previous home, but he really hadn't needed all the extra space to begin with in the first place. Besides, he'd finally had an excuse to get rid of all the extra clutter! Hopefully he hadn't tossed anything important away, though...

He probably hadn't.

Probably.

_bzzzt! bzzzt!_

Thomas pulls out his cell phone and quickly thumbs through his contact list to find the latest message from Joan.

* * *

**Joan: how's everything going? are you @ your new place yet?**

**You: I made it to Littleroot Town!**

**Joan: hey, did you ride in the back of the moving van like i suggested?**

**You: lol nope**

**You: i had to drive the car, remember?**

**Joan: oh right i forgot.**

**Joan: sorry i couldn't help out w/ the moving btw**

**You: it's cool. i mean, you have a lot of responsibilities now, Mx. Gym Leader!**

**Joan: don't remind me**

**Joan: i've already fought twenty trainers and given away fourteen badges in just two days 😅**

**Joan: who knew being gym leader would be so hard lol**

**You: lol**

**You: gtg someone's knocking on the door**

* * *

"Salutations," the man on the other side of the door says, politely holding out his left hand for Thomas to shake. "My name is Logan Crofters."

"Uh, hey, nice to meet you," Thomas says awkwardly as the two quickly, and just as awkwardly, shake hands. "I'm Thomas. Thomas Sanders."

Logan has neatly-parted dark hair and a pair of thick-framed glasses perched primly atop his nose. Despite the heat, the man's wearing a fitted, black collared shirt, and long pants. He even has on a perfectly straightened, blue-striped, necktie. 

"Oh, I already knew who you are," Logan says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Professor Birch informed me you would be arriving today."

Thomas runs the words over in his mind a couple times before-

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Professor Birch lives here? In _this_ town? Seriously?"

Logan frowns, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Yes? I just said that, did you not hear-"

A look of sudden realization crosses Logan's face. "Oh, was that a rhetorical question? My apologies, I have the habit of being a literalist, which I have been told is not particularly-" Logan pauses, pulls out a stack of notecards and rifles through them. " _Finna woke?_ Is that the correct usage?"

Seeing Logan's earnest face is just enough to keep Thomas from giggling. "Erm, not quite," he says after a long pause. 

Logan nods, pulling out a black pen and scribbling down something on the same card. "Thank you for the feedback, I find it important to update my vocabulary cards to avoid being viewed as," Logan rifles through his cards again, " _basic_." 

"That's a, uh, that's a good idea."

"I know."

The two of them stand in a somewhat awkward silence for a moment.

"Professor Birch instructed me to inform you that he is interested in meeting you," Logan eventually says. "Are you available to speak with him?"

"I mean," Thomas awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, "I don't really have anything else to do, so...sure?"

"Satisfactory," Logan promptly responds. "Follow me."

* * *

As they cut through the short grass together, Thomas can't help but ask, "Hey Logan, do you know why Professor Birch wanted to meet me?"

"I can't say for certain," Logan responds. "After all, there are an infinitesimal amount of topics that one has to choose from. Ah, here we are."

Professor Birch's laboratory resembles more of a house than a laboratory, at least on the outside. Inside, however, is a completely different story. Inside, the walls are painted a clinical shade of eggshell-white, and the floor is made up of grey tiles. There are bookshelves filled to the brim with, well...obviously books, individual desks with its own laptop, papers strewn across the ground, and some pot plants. 

In the center of the room is a weird-looking device that looks like the top half of a snow globe, connected to a bunch of wires and what looks like a radar system.

More importantly, aside from a lone Metagross napping in the corner, the lab is completely empty of any living being. 

"Professor Birch, I've-"

Logan pauses, eyes blinking rapidly for a moment. Then, he lets out a deep sigh.

"My apologies, but it seems as though Professor Birch is out doing fieldwork."

"Fieldwork?"

"Fieldwork is when you study things in their natural environments, like out in the fields instead of in the laboratory," Logan explains. "Professor Birch isn't one for doing desk work- he's the type who would rather go outside and experience things than read about them in here."

Logan straightens his tie. "Judging from past experiences, the professor should be out doing a survey on Route One."

"Meta?"

The Metagross opens its eyes and tilts its head...its entire body...to one side, gaze fixating on Thomas. 

"Gross?" The Metagross rumbles.

"Is that your Pokémon?" Thomas asks, gesturing towards the Metagross.

"Indeed."

"Can I pet them?"

Logan raises an eyebrow. "You can try, but the experience will be akin to petting a metal object."

Thomas carefully approaches the Metagross. 

"Hey buddy," Thomas croons. "Its nice to meet you."

"Gross," Metagross grunts, reaching out one of its arms towards him. "Meta."

Thomas pats Metagross lightly on the arm, and the Pokémon leans lightly into his touch. Just as Logan said, petting Metagross feels like sliding his hand across a metal counter.

"Metagross is a steel and psychic Pokémon," Logan says from behind him. "According to research, it has four brains in total, and is smarter than a supercomputer. Metagross can also float by-"

"Gross!" Metagross chirps, tucks in its legs and...floats several inches off the ground.

"-doing that," Logan finishes. 

"You're a pretty cool Pokémon, aren't you, Metagross?"

"Seeing as Archimedes is made entirely of metal, he is a "pretty cool" Pokémon," Logan agrees, walking up to stand beside Thomas.

"Archimedes? Is that his name?"

Logan flushes a pale pink. "I didn't- I mean, yes, that's the name I refer to it as."

"Gross, gross!" Archimedes grunts, floating closer to Logan. 

"I try not to be too sentimental when it comes to Pokémon, which means I don't name my Pokémon. Archimedes is the only outlier of the group."

"Meta."


	3. I Choose You!

**Logan's Logbook**

**May 15th, 20XX**

**Personal Assignment: Catch an Abra**

**Time spent in field: Two hours and forty-three minutes**

**Pokémon** **Encountered:**

  * **50 Pidgey**
  * **20 Spearow**
  * **15 Hoppip**
  * **23 Rattata**
  * **5 Abra**



**Number of Times an Abra used Teleport: 5**

**Result: FAILURE**

* * *

"Unfortunately, I have some important paperwork I need to complete, so I won't be able to take you to Route 101," Logan says apologetically. "Not that Route 101 is difficult to locate- you just need to exit this building, turn left, and keep walking forward until you reach your destination."

He straightens his tie. 

"Still, the professor may be further along Route 101, which in that case I would not recommend going further unless you happen to have a Pokémon of your own."

"Nah, if it's alright with you, I think I'll just head home. I wouldn't want to bother the professor while he's doing fieldwork," Thomas explains. 

_And, to be honest, I don't really feel like meeting anyone else new today._

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Suit yourself," he says, before sitting down at a desk. Pulling out a stack of papers and a pen, he begins writing furiously. From his posture, Thomas can tell that Logan has now checked out of the conversation.

"See you later," Thomas says. 

Logan, now intensely focused on his work, doesn't respond, so Thomas lets himself out the front door without any fanfare. 

* * *

"I probably should order something for dinner," Thomas says to himself. "I wonder if there are any delivery places close by?"

Thomas is just pulling out his phone to search for nearby restaurants, when-

"Help! Please, someone help!"

_Oh god, someone's in danger. What do I do? What CAN I do?_

"Help!"

The shout sounds even more desperate this time. If Thomas is going to do something, he has to do it now. And with that thought burning through his mind, Thomas starts running. 

Towards the shouting.

"Help!"

As he reaches the entrance to Route 101, Thomas stops short at the sight of a somewhat heavyset man wearing a lab coat is running away from a Poochyena that's snapping viciously at his heels. There's also a discarded satchel on the grass, which the man probably dropped when the Pokémon attacked.

"Halloo! You over there! Please! Help me out!" The man yelps. "There's a Pokéball in my bag!"

Thomas dives for the bag and quickly rummages through it. Sure enough, there's a Pokéball inside. 

_Please let this be a good Pokémon!_

* * *

**A wild Poochyena appeared!**

**Go! Eevee!**

An adorable little Pokémon bursts free from the Pokéball with a excited chirrup.

"Vee!" 

Thomas' heart instantly melts at the sight of the little guy. With their adorable brown eyes, fluffy fur, and overall friendly disposition, Eevees are probably one of his favorite Pokémon in the entire world. 

Poochyena lets out a warning growl, barring their sharp teeth at him. And while Thomas does love pretty much all Pokémon, that doesn't mean he can't be afraid of them. Especially when they're trying to kill/horribly maim him.

**Poochyena: The Bite Pokémon**

**At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back.**

If Thomas fights back long enough, the Poochyena might just run away. But in order to do that, he and Eevee have to work together.

_What moves does this Eevee know, anyway?_

As if sensing his question, Eevee turns their head and stares directly into Thomas' eyes. 

"Vee! Eevee!"

And then-

Thomas knows _everything_.

Well, not everything, but he does now know what this Eevee is capable of. Clenching his fists, Thomas steels himself for battle.

"Alright, we can do this! Probably!"

**What will Eevee do?**

"Eevee, use Scratch!"

"Vee!"

* * *

**The wild Poochyena fainted!**

Both Thomas and the stranger breathe sighs of relief.

"Whew," the man says. "Thanks for your help! I went into the tall grass to survey wild Pokémon when I was suddenly jumped! You certainly saved my hide, young man!"

"Uh, no problem?"

Eevee hops in place. "Vee! Eevee!"

A sudden gleam of recognition glints in the man's eye. "Hold on, do you happen to be Thomas Sanders?"

Thomas starts. "Y-Yeah. Wait, are you Professor Birch?"

"Indeed!" Professor Birch beams. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Would it be alright if we had a chat back at my lab? I'm afraid it's not too safe to talk here right now."

"Wonderful! Now follow me, this won't take very long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason I gave Thomas an Eevee instead of a regular starter. Hopefully, that reason will make itself clear over time.


End file.
